


Ever Since I Met You

by typicalmarvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Apocalypse, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, Egypt, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury Recovery, Minor Character Death, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Mutation, New York City, Original Character(s), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Romance, Slow Burn, Teasing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Men References, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, knowledge replication mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmarvel/pseuds/typicalmarvel
Summary: mu·tant - /ˈmyo͞otnt/ - adjective = resulting from or showing the effect of mutationWhen Ella finds out she is a mutant, she knows her life will change drastically. But she doesn't expect that the showboating speedster will pique her interest as much as he does. {Based on the X-Men: Apocalypse movie. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the X-Men universe, which is trademarked by Disney/Marvel company}updates every Friday
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Peter Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Beanie Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella discovers that she may not be your run-of-the-mill teen, after all  
> 

1983

“The DIY Queen reigns supreme!!!” Courtney yelled, holding up my origami swan. I have always been decent at crafting. I have a knack for it, I think. If there are directions, I can usually master it quickly. I blushed, not used to the attention of the “Teases” as they were known. 

“Uh, thanks Courtney” I managed, feeling my ears heat up. One girl rolled her eyes, and I quickly pulled my hand down from where Courtney was still holding it up. _It’s not that cool, honestly,_ I thought. “Well, I should probably get back home! Tons of chores to do, you know?” Courtney looked downcast as I got up to leave, “I promise I’ll come by for another craft night okay! I swear!” I grabbed my bag and headed out as fast as I could. 

“Wait—your swan!” A girl whose name I couldn’t remember for the life of me tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the pink swan I made earlier.

“Oh, thank you… I forgot,” I smiled at her and closed the door behind me. Sigh. The Teases (named for their “amazing” hair) were exhausting to hang out with. Their conversations moved far too quickly for me to keep up with, and I always felt judged around them. I was only there because Courtney thought it would be a great way to get out of my comfort zone of late nights watching The Mary Tyler Moore Show. I walked home, counting steps and trying to avoid the weird guy who always hangs out on the corner of Park Avenue near my apartment building. 

I wasn’t lonely by any means. Courtney was a great friend, and I knew a bunch of other kids through the volunteering club at school. The issue was, I had graduated and now Courtney was the only person pushing me to hang out with people I didn’t know (again, not great at that). I looked down at my swan I noticed I was crushing a bit in my hand and tried to straighten out its wing, to no avail. Things breaking in any way bothered me for some reason, probably because my perfectionist tendencies tend to get the best of me. As I pressed on the wing with my thumb, I heard the businessman in front of the apartment building smoking a cigarette. Oh great. Now I get to deal with this. 

“Hey, sweetie where you headed?” He said, lazily stubbing his cig on the wall. 

“Home. Because I live here. We have this conversation every time.” I was reaching for the door when I felt his hand on my wrist. Turning, I glared at him and yanked my hand back. “Don’t you fucking touch me!” I spat. He held his hands up in mock defeat.

“You know, most ladies like yourself are flattered when a handsome man talks to them. What’s your issue? I thin--” all of a sudden, he was gone. I was knocked off my feet by a rush of air, and when I looked up, he wasn’t there anymore. My eyes grew the size of dinner plates, and I stumbled inside, ignoring the concerned looks by the woman sitting in the lounge. 

I walked into the elevator like a zombie and pressed the button for the tenth floor without looking. I couldn’t process what I’d just seen. 

The lights were out when I walked into the kitchen, and when I turned them on, I was immediately greeted with a pillow to the face. “Hey! I'm so gonna get you for that!” I yelled at Amelia and Erin as they giggled and ran into their room, no doubt for more pillows. Rolling my eyes, I dumped my bag on the countertop and ducked behind the couch, grabbing the pillow nearest me. It was at that moment that my dad snuck up behind me and started pelting me with Beanie Babies. I squeezed my eyes closed and held up my hands to protect myself, and he stopped. 

“E-Ella, what are you doing?” My father asked. I opened my eyes to find the Beanie Baby hanging in the air in front of me, rotating slowly. I jumped back, and the toy fell to the ground. My dad grabbed the toy and examined it for a minute, before looking back at me and furrowing his eyebrows.

“So, uh, how’d you manage that trick? That was pretty advanced!” I laughed, knowing that dad loved his “sleight of hand magic mastery” VHS. 

“Ella, hon, that wasn’t me…” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Dad come on drop the act, how’d you do it? Invisible wires, a magnet?” He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

“Ella I’m telling you honestly that it wasn’t me. I- Well, to be honest, I think that you did it, sweetheart. Like a mutation.” Oh. Like a mutant or something? Like the crazy guy on TV with the helmet? I shook my head. That can’t be possible. I can’t be one of them. At school, they use the word “mutant” as an insult. They’re scared of them. They don’t like them. 

“Are you sure? Maybe—maybe it was a weird air current!” Grasping at straws, I scooted back to face him. 

“Ella, this has happened a few times before, we weren’t sure what exactly it was. When you were a baby, we would notice Cheerios floating out of the pantry to you, or your toys jumping into your crib with you.” He laughed at the memory. “We had a plan in case your… abilities showed themselves again, and I think it’s time.” 

“Plan? What plan? Dad, you’re freaking me out right now. I think we’ve all had a long day and should just go to bed ok?” I ran into my room, my brain too full to handle anything else. I hurriedly got ready for bed, and snuggled into my bed, as if the sheets would protect me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! How are you guys liking it so far? please leave comments and kudos for me, i really appreciate it as a new writer!


	2. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving home for greener pastures and new experiences

The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache and the books on my bookcase levitating in the air over my bed. “Holy shit!” I screamed as the books came crashing down on me. My mom rushed in, eyes darting around the room for the threat, but when she saw what had happened, her eyes softened. 

“Ella, do you know what happened here?” I looked down at the books around me and shook my head. “you know, your dad talked to me about what happened last night, and I think we should talk too.” I kept my eyes firmly glued on a loose thread on my comforter as she continued. “Hon, what happened can't be explained by air currents or magic tricks. I- well I think you’re a mutant.” 

“No mom! I can't be a mutant! They are those people everyone’s scared of and there was a mutant at my school, and he had to change schools because he kept fucking up the gravity and freaking people out! Parents threatened to sue him! I can't be like that mom I just can't.” My mom pursed her lips and reached out to hold my hand. 

“Ella, I don’t think that is the full story, first of all, and secondly, he probably moved so he could get an education that was able to account for his wonderful abilities! The same thing is possible for you, you just have to let us help you.” I shifted uncomfortably. I didn’t want to be someone people were afraid of. Someone who could hurt people. “And honey, if you don’t like what we think is best, well, you know better than us, so you just tell us, and we will figure out a new solution. But I’ve heard that once your… abilities start appearing, they will grow out of control unless you start training to be able to control them.” I looked at the books now scattered across my floor and nodded.

“O-Okay. What’s the plan dad was talking about?” she handed me a business card from her pocket for a fancy looking school.

“They are the best around, and they’re only a 40-minute drive from us. We think it could be really wonderful for you.” I chewed on the inside of my lip, then nodded. 

After an odd phone call with someone named “Hank,” I arranged a move in time for the school. Even its name was weird. “Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.” Who says “youngsters” anymore? This was what I thought about as I packed up my belongings. I had about three boxes full of my belongings, one dedicated entirely to my record collection and record player. 

My parents helped me walk everything out to the taxi, and a few tears were shed (mostly by my dad) as I said goodbye. 

“Do you have your first aid kit? Record player? What about pajamas?” My mom bit her lip and paced nervously. “Pens and pencils? Paper? Did we miss anything?” Freaking out about remembering things when she was already the most organized person you knew was my mom’s thing, and she did it better than anyone else I knew. 

“Mom I’m okay I promise! It’ll be okay. I will come and visit in two weeks, promise.” I gave them each a big hug, “Make sure the twins don’t do too much damage without me!” I joked, trying to avoid choking up. The next thing I knew I was waving goodbye from the window of a dirty taxi and ignoring the tears in my eyes or the nervousness in my stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I will be posting the first few chapters tonight just to get the story going, then i'll be posting once every week (probably every friday)


	3. Find a Penny, Pick it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting interaction with a certain silver-haired speedster

It was a pretty short drive to the school, but I still had enough time to start spiraling into anxiousness. It probably looks like a prison, like high school. And the teachers are horrible, and they don’t curve tests and they hate children and— “Ma’am, this is your stop comin’ up. Gonna need some help with the boxes?” The taxi driver’s course voice shook me out of my panicking stupor.

“Oh yes—thank you!” My heartbeat picked up as we turned onto a dirt road that led up to a house—no, a mansion. Was this the school? I had no idea it would be this fancy, but with a name like that, it made sense. As we pulled into the circular driveway, I craned my neck to see kids playing by a lake, a red-headed girl practicing archery, and a man in a fancy wheelchair sitting at the front door. My hands were clammy, and my stomach dropped. This would be a perfect time to mention that I am absolute shit at social interactions, especially with people I don’t know, so this would certainly go well.

“Ella! So splendid to finally meet you.” The man in the wheelchair moved forward and extended his hand to me. I shook it, painfully aware of how sweaty my hands were. “My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my school." I nodded; my throat completely dry. “Ah- Hank here can help with your luggage” He turned to the tall man with glasses standing behind him. “Would you take these to her room? Thank you.” He lifted all three together in one stack, and I stared at him, astonished. I made some noises that probably sounded like a semblance of thankfulness and hitched my backpack tighter. “So, Ella, Hank tells me that you’ve been showing some signs of telekinetic abilities, is that accurate?” I nodded. “And what were those incidents like, from your point of view?” He had a posh British accent that threw me off a bit, but I stumbled through my memory of the Beanie Baby encounter and the book fiasco. 

“… and my dad tells me that when I was a baby, I would make Cheerios fly into my bowl, and bring my stuffed animals to me while I was sleeping.” He nodded thoughtfully and turned his wheelchair towards the lake where the children were. I followed a few paces behind and marveled at the perfectly maintained estate. 

“Ella, I believe you would be a superb fit here at my school, but I would like you to try and show me your mutation, if possible.” I was not expecting this on the first day, and I heard him say, _“It’s okay if you don’t want to, let me know”_ but not out loud… it was like he said it into my head. I looked around me, confused, and he laughed. “Sorry dear, that can take students by surprise. My mutation is telepathy.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know that you were a—well that you could do stuff like… that” I trailed off awkwardly. 

“You can say mutant Ella, it isn’t a bad word,” he looked at me, and I felt heat in my cheeks as I mumbled an apology. “Now about your powers, would you be willing to try something small? Like, lifting this penny, for example.” He took a penny out of his pocket and held it in his hand. 

“Well, I could try probably.” It was at this moment I remembered that I hadn’t tried to do the whole telekinesis thing, so this most likely wouldn’t go too great. 

I concentrated on the penny with all my might and envisioned it lifting into the air. Nothing was happening when there was a rush of wind that spun me off my feet, just like the one that took the dickwad in front of my apartment away, and the penny was gone. Professor Xavier sighed and said, “Peter. What did I tell you about interfering with students?” to no one in particular. 

“Ummm, well you know I think you might have mentioned it at some point, but I don’t exactly remember the details, per-say.” A man appeared at Professor Xavier’s side, tossing a penny up in the air. He was tall, with silver shoes and jacket, a Pink Floyd T-shirt, and goggles on for some reason. Most strikingly, he had silver hair if I wasn’t mistaken. This wasn’t to say that he was bad looking or anything, quite the opposite in fact. He was lean and strong-looking, with a great jawline and a lopsided grin. Despite myself, I found my ears heating up and heart beating faster. I dusted the grass off my legs and glared at this “Peter” kid. He glanced at me. “Oh hi, I’m Peter or Quicksilver and you could say that I am in charge around here if you know what I mea- “

“Peter is a student, like you, who has a mutation of heightened speed capability. And who is currently interfering with an important meeting, when he has classes to attend.” Xavier finished pointedly. Peter rolled his eyes and flicked the penny at me. 

“See ya new girl” he shouted over his shoulder before disappearing. I blinked for a moment, realizing that this school would not resemble high school in the slightest. 

“My sincerest apologies, he thinks it’s hilarious scaring the new students.” He shook his head. “But before he interrupted, I did see that you were having a bit of trouble, do you want to try again?” I realized that I was a bit wiped after that and wanted to sit down more than anything.

“I don’t think I can do it on purpose or anything like that. I don’t have control over it.” I mumbled, embarrassed.

“I understand… here, let’s get you inside and you can take a look at some classes.”

I received my schedule, including odd classes like “Mutant History 101” and “Understanding Mutations on a Genetic Level,” but with the regular college-level classes that I needed for some sense of normalcy. I clutched the map of the mansion in my hands as I found my way to my room. After becoming hopelessly lost, I found the Peter kid leaning against a wall near a classroom. I cleared my throat, hoping to get his attention, but I noticed he had headphones plugged into a Walkman, so I tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Jesus! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something important?” he said, starting from his position on the wall. I withdrew my hand and felt embarrassment flush in my cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you! I need a bit of help finding my room and you’re the only person here I kind of know…” I trailed off and turned away after seeing the uninterested look on his face. “You know- I’ll find it myself! Sorry for bothering you.” But he appeared in front of me, holding the map I had in my hand. 

“Nah, follow me,” he sighed before promptly disappearing. I blinked and looked around for a moment, confused before he reappeared in front of me. “Sorry, sorry, forgot you don’t run like me.” He gestured up the stairs. “Okay I’ll walk with you this time,” I laughed as he shook his head, smiling. 

My room was at the end of a long hallway of dormitories, and I could feel the eyes of other students on me as I walked by. My nervous brain started churning out scenarios in the ever-so-helpful way it does. You’re fresh meat. You’re unprepared. You don’t know what you’re doing. Shaking my head, I focused on the silver-haired boy walking next to me. “Alright, this one is yours I’m pretty sure!” He turned around and pointed across the hall. “This one’s mine, so if you need anything—well I mean I would probably find someone who knows more than me but—anyway my room is there,” he blushed as he disappeared in a rush of air. I furrowed my eyebrows. What an odd guy… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know what you guys think of the story so far! Don't worry, it'll start picking up soon :)


	4. First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finds a friend, and continues to be socially awkward

I arrived on a Friday, so I spent Saturday walking around the grounds and exploring the area. The lake near the mansion was huge, and I wish I would have brought a swimsuit, because New York humidity is a cruel motherfucker. Pulling an apple out of my bag, I opened a book and sat under a tree away from the students who had no idea who I was. Lost in the novel, I didn’t notice a girl, also absorbed in her own book, on a path to trip over my legs. I felt a boot catch on my leg, and looked up in time to see her eyes go wide as she fell. “Oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t even see you!” I spluttered, helping her up.  
“No no—it’s my fault I was reading and walking, a deadly combination for someone as clumsy as I am!” she grinned at me. “Have I seen you around? I don’t recognize you.”   
“Oh! Right! My name is Ella, I got here yesterday, so I don’t know anyone yet.” Laughing, I stuck out my hand to shake hers. “What did you say your name was?”  
“I’m Jean. So, what’s your thing?” Blinking, I raised my eyebrows, not understanding what my “thing” could be. “You know, your mutation!” Oh yeah. That.   
“I- well I think I can move stuff, but I don’t know how so I don’t think it counts…” I trailed off awkwardly, wishing I was anywhere but talking to Jean. She smiled at me.   
“Oh yeah no worries, I can’t completely control my powers either. I’m telekinetic too! And I’m a telepath but again, don’t know how.” Now I could relax. I was in the same boat as someone! I wasn’t the only one who was a total noob.   
Don’t worry! I understand what you’re dealing with. I jumped, looking around until I realized it was Jean who had said that. Well, thought it. Whatever. “Cool yeah?”   
“Huh! I mean, yeah.”  
“So where are you from?” She sat down next to me and we chatted. She was incredibly nice, albeit closed off. Although sharing your whole life story with a stranger probably wasn’t super normal anyway, so I didn’t push it. We went to the dining hall together to grab dinner, and I returned to my dorm happier than I had left it, finally having a friend.   
Sunday was devoted to finding classes, and by the time Monday came around, my nerves were completely shot. I was picking at my jacket, wondering if a jean jacket was cool or weird. I mean this was technically a prep school. What if everyone wore ties and A-line skirts? Tugging at my shorts, I checked my hair in my mirror before grabbing my backpack and walking to my first class, “Mutant History 101.”  
Opening the door, the first thing I noticed was the age of most of the kids in the room. Most of them had to be 14, max. I saw Jean and made a beeline for her, as she was the only person my age in the room. As everyone got settled, Professor Xavier came in talking to Peter. My heart jumped in spite of myself, and I forced myself to look at the textbook on my desk.   
“Alright everyone, settle down please. If you could get out your work from Friday and start the assigned reading for today while I collect it, that would be wonderful.” My eyes widened and I looked at Jean, confused. You’re good, he won’t assign you anything for the first few days while you get settled. You’re coming in a few weeks late into summer term. I nodded at her, mouthing a quick “thank you.” “Ah Ella! Today is your first day is it not? Why don’t you stand up and tell us a bit about yourself?” For fucks sake.   
“Um I guess so…” I stood up and clasped my hands behind my back so no one could see them shaking. “Hi, my name is Ella, I'm 18, and I’m from New York City.” I looked around, avoiding looking at the professor. “I uh, well I like reading and photography and that’s um- yeah.” I trailed off, turning to sit down when I heard someone say something. I turned around “Sorry? I didn’t catch that.” I scanned the room to find who spoke when Peter waved his hand.  
“Yeah that’s me, I was asking what your mutation is. I mean, I would assume you have one.” I heard snickers and felt the eyes of the entire class on me as I thought of something to say.   
“Well I—well I mean I don’t know... I uh, well-” I hated this. Being the center of attention was the absolute worst, and not knowing what the fuck I was talking about didn’t help. Before the professor swooped in to save the day, I noticed Peter rolling his eyes as I stumbled along, trying to form a coherent thought.   
“While Ella is not completely assured of her mutation, we are working with her to help ascertain it.” Xavier stared daggers at Peter, and I'm sure told him off telepathically, because Peter shrank down in his seat afterwards. It was at this point I registered the fact that I was still standing, so while everyone’s attention was still on the professor, I sat and covered my face with my hands. Great first day Ella. Fantastic.   
After class, Xavier asked me to stay behind a moment. As the class cleared, I prepared myself for an explanation of how behind the other students I was, or maybe I was being expelled! For what, I wasn’t sure, but my brain didn’t often listen to reason anyway.   
“I wanted to apologize for the question today. I am sure he didn’t mean it to be hurtful, students here often share their powers with one another, and he most likely assumed you would be willing to do the same.” I nodded, staring at my scuffed New Balances.   
“I see these kids that are like twelve years old who have their mutations figured out and can control it and everything. I don’t even know what I can do.” I blurted out. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I hated being behind. In school, I was always in advanced classes, AP, honors, whatever, I would have a seat in that classroom. I wanted to be the best. Be at the top of my class. Now, I was at the bottom of my class, and my class apparently included thirteen-year-old’s. Xavier smiled at me and motioned to the seat next to him.  
“Ella, while I know you have always been a particularly voracious student, your mutation’s presence is not dictated by your work ethic or abilities in the classroom. There is no set timeline for mutations, as some show up in early childhood, and others not until the teenage years and beyond.” He sighed and looked at his desk. “What I am trying to say is that you are not ‘behind’ in any way, and it is perfectly alright to feel a bit out of place. We will help you control and understand your mutation, so that you do not fear it and other mutants like you have been taught.” I blushed and remembered that I was talking to a telepath.  
“I don’t hate mutants, it’s that everyone I know thinks they’re strange and not normal so now I think that I—”   
“Ella. You are not strange; you have a mutation in your genetic code. Simple as that. Now I believe you have a class to get to, correct?” he smiled and nodded at the door. I managed a half smile that probably looked more like a grimace and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Peter will not be an ass in this story I promise lmao}


	5. Fighting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of waiting, Ella decides it's time to really figure out what is going on with her mutation.

It had been two weeks since I arrived, and still nothing on the mutation front. No books hanging above my bed, no beanie babies, nothing. I grew increasingly frustrated at myself, and saw no way I would ever work at this school, when Hank came to talk to me.   
“Hey there Ella, can I come in?” I nodded and pushed away from my desk to face him. “So, Charles and I were talking, and we think we have an idea of how we can get your mutation to— present itself in some way.” A chance to freak people out and embarrass myself? Oh goody!  
“Yeah. I guess.” I stood up and started putting my shoes on.   
“I guess we can start now, if you want.” “Want” is a strong word. “Come with me.” My heart beat fast as I imagined being able to control my mutation. Hank glanced over his shoulder at me as I jogged behind him to keep up with his pace. “So, what we are thinking of trying is physical triggers. We will have you training for a bit and then will place you in a practice ring. No worries about getting hurt though, Peter knows you’re a beginner,” I balked at that. Peter. I have to fight Peter? I mean at least I’ll have motive after what happened in Xavier’s class.   
We walked through a part of the mansion I had never been in, and the décor changed from dark wood to stainless steel. Hank typed in a code by an X shaped door, and we emerged into an airplane hangar with pieces of technology hanging around on boxes and hooks. No one else was down here, and we turned a corner into a training room with punching bags, weights, and a boxing ring in the center. Peter and a blonde-haired woman were sparring in the center, and it looked like Peter was losing (to my satisfaction). He glanced up at me when he heard the door, and the blonde woman took that as a chance to deliver a kick to his abdomen, and he crumpled to the floor.   
“Raven I swear you’re the meanest motherfucker in this entire school.” Peter grumbled, rubbing his side. Raven… where have I heard that name? she laughed and helped him up, shoving him out of the ring. “I’m serious! I’m gonna come up with a new nickname for you. ‘Mystique’ doesn’t accurately convey the ass kicking abilities you hold.” Oh my god. That’s how I know her! She’s the Mystique. The blue chick who saved everyone! She walked over to me and stuck out her hand.   
“Hey kid, I’m Raven, or Mystique. Or whatever dumbass nickname Peter gives me now.” she smiled.   
“Hi! Hi I am Ella. I’m new. I uh—it’s nice to meet you” two minutes into my new training and I was already embarrassing myself in front of a worldwide hero. That’s how I roll bitches. She waved at me and went over to a punching bag. Hank pulled Peter to the side and explained to him what the plan was, and I just watched Raven. I wasn’t trying to be creepy; she just knew how to fight, and I mean, that’s why I was down there anyway.   
As I watched, I moved over to another punching bag, and began mimicking her movements. She spun around and kicked the bag, making it swing wildly, and noticed me watching her. “Do you want me to watch you and give you tips or anything?” I nodded and she came over. I planted my back foot and kicked the bag in the exact way she did, and she blinked at me, furrowing her eyebrows. “How long have you been fighting for?”   
“Uh… since I came in? I’ve never learned how to do any of this stuff. Why? Did I mess it up?”   
“No. that’s the thing. You did it perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this week, but some interesting revelations...


	6. In The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella learns more about her abilities, and about playing the piano...

“I what?” I looked at her, eyes wide.  
“Ella, you just performed that kick perfectly.” Hank walked over, hearing Raven’s voice. “Is that part of your mutation? You’re good at fighting or something?”   
“I have no idea to be honest… so maybe?” I stared at Raven and Hank as they exchanged speculative glances. They started muttering about other cases like mine, and ways the mutation could present itself.   
“Well I know how to figure this out. She can fight me.” Peter piped up from his spot in the corner, wrapping his hands. “What? You want to figure out if she can fight, so why not make her fight? Am I the only one who sees this as the perfectly logical response here? Maybe I should be in charge!” Hank rolled his eyes and turned to you.  
“Ella, are you okay with that idea?”  
“I guess, if that means I will figure out what my mutation is,” I chewed at the inside of my lip. “My only question is, Xavier mentioned that my mutation was telekinetically based, so how would this be related to that?”   
“well not everyone just has one mutation, it’s possible for multiple.” Hank explained as you walked over to the ring. He grabbed a pair of lightweight gloves and tossed them to me. “If you’re okay with it Ella, I think it’s a good idea.” I realized that this would most likely end in me getting my ass handed to me by the guy who did not need that ego boost, but if it got me one step closer to figuring out my mutation, I was game. I was tired of being the one who didn’t belong, even if that meant fighting someone who had just gone toe to toe with Mystique.   
I stepped into the ring, fumbling with my gloves as Peter smirked at me across the mat. I put my hands up into what most likely approximated a fighting stance and thought back to what I had seen Raven doing earlier. Peter lunged forward, his left leg coming up toward my stomach, and I jumped back, but not far enough to not get caught by his foot, which spun me off balance. I scrambled to my feet, throwing the same kick Raven had been doing that caught him in the side. He grinned at me mischievously.  
“Well damn that was a good kick!” he laughed before launching back in, sweeping his feet below my legs and sending me crashing to the ground. He got on top of me and held my arms to the sides of my body as I struggled to get up. I gritted my teeth and tried to get my leg up to push him off me, but he had me held fast. He grinned at me as I scrunched up my nose at his hair hanging in my face. Peter took off his gloves as he turned toward the others. “I think that any trained fighter could have seen my kick coming a mile away, so I’d say that being a fighting extraordinaire is not her mutation.” He turned back to me. “If your telekinesis worked, you probably could have gotten out of that one.” He teased. “Have you tried turning it on and off again?” I felt my cheeks burning as I ducked out of the ring. It’s okay, that was only about one thousand times more embarrassing than I thought it would be. And to top it off, Peter being an ass. Just what I needed.   
“I am still hung up on the fact that she was able to replicate my kick perfectly, after no training. There’s some sort of explanation there somewhere.” Raven said, wondering aloud. Suddenly, Xavier piped up from the entrance, pushing himself toward the group.  
“Why don’t you try something other than fighting?” Raven furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. “For example, can you play the piano?” I shook my head, not sure where this was going. “Splendid! Follow me.” I was pretty sure he just meant me, but Peter tagged along anyway. We followed him into what I assumed was his office, and he situated himself in front of the piano before turning to me. “Now, what I want you to do is just listen and watch as best you can. Then I want you to try playing it once I have finished.” I nodded, still not understanding where he was going with this, and heard Peter pull out a chair. The professor began playing, an upbeat song that ended in a powerful crescendo that left him leaning forward, eyes screwed shut with intensity. He then moved away from the grand piano and gestured for me to sit on the bench he moved in his place.   
I sat down, feeling the professor’s eyes boring into the back of my head as I placed my hands on the keyboard. But a feeling of calm washed over me as I found the first notes, and the music just came to me after that. I found myself leaning forward in the same way Xavier did, my eyes screwed shut. Once I finished, I turned around, assuming I must have mucked it up somewhere. But as I looked at Peter’s face, with his mouth hanging open and no snide remarks to be had, I realized I must have done better than I thought.   
“Ella that was, quite frankly, perfect!” the professor grinned. “I now would assume you possess some type of knowledge replication mutation alongside your telekinesis. It’s really quite an interesting mutation, I’ve only seen it a few times before…” he trailed off as he grabbed a book off the shelves and paged through it. “I would, of course, want to do a few more trials to be sure, but that will be all for today.” He waved his hand in the air and handed me the book, with a note in between the pages. “I’ve marked where you can find more information about your mutation, as well as certain triggers that have been known to express mutations. If you would read through it and let me know if any of those sound familiar, or you would like to try them, we will try again.” I thanked him and walked into the hallway, where Peter was leaning against the painting-covered walls. I smiled wanly to him as I walked past him, unsure of what he was still doing there.  
“I’ve never seen any mutation like that before,” he blurted, appearing next to me in a rush of air. “Once you actually figure out your other thing, you’ll be way cooler.” I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. Why is he so cavalier about mutations? Just assuming I'm fine with being called a mutant idiot because I can't zip around or make stuff fly.   
“Peter do you remember on my first day of classes when you asked me what my mutation was?” Peter nodded, caught off guard by the segue. “I didn’t know if you could tell, but that made me feel like an idiot. I know I'm not good at the whole being-a-mutant thing but I'm trying, I want to figure it out, but your digs about me not being able to control my mutation don’t help the situation.” I blurted out. He blushed and scuffed his foot on the floor.  
“Sorry. I just kind of assume that everyone’s chill with talking about mutations and that kind of thing, so… I don’t know. That’s a bullshit explanation.” He muttered.   
“I know that I am the first new person in a few months, but it doesn’t make my situation any easier when people are commenting on how I can't do things. I will figure it out. I will. And it most likely won’t involve ‘turning it off and on again’.” He shrunk a bit at my reference to his jokes in the ring, and ran a hand through his hair.   
“Yeah that was too far. People tell me that I can't take anything seriously, so I guess I lean into that part of me to make it easier for them and me. Look, the point is, I'm sorry and it won’t happen again, okay?”   
“I promise some of your jokes are funny! I'm not a total hard ass who hates joy or something!” I joked, trying to lighten the mood.   
“Some?” He put his hand over his heart in mock offense. “I take issue with that statement!” I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Anyway, ‘m sorry that I made you feel like an idiot.”   
“Thank you.” We walked in silence for a while, until I realized I had no idea where I was going. “Peter? I definitely do not know where we are…” He laughed as I fumbled with my hands, embarrassed.   
“Yeah, no I know where we are. Didn’t realize you didn’t!” he began to place his hand on the back of my head, with his elbow in between my shoulders when I slapped his hand away and turned, confused. “Oh, you haven’t run with me before! Shit I didn’t realize. I just do that so whoever I'm running with doesn’t lose their head or get whiplash.”   
“Lose their head? What? Wait—so you’re going to do the speedy thing… and take me with you?” He laughed and shrugged.  
“If you’re okay with it, then yeah. You won’t notice or feel anything, just that you will be in a different place!” he explained. I clutched the book to my chest and nodded at him. He placed his hand on the back of my head and the next thing I knew; we were in our dorm corridor. I was dizzy and my stomach felt like I had just gotten off a roller coaster. I stumbled and he caught me before I completely made a fool out of myself. “You okay there?” he chimed, trying to hide his smile as he looked down at me.   
“I just wasn’t expecting it, if that makes any sort of sense,” I laughed, as the room stopped spinning.   
“it’s a bit jarring on your first time. Or—so I’ve heard at least.” We stood there for a moment, me still hugging the book to my chest. “I’ll see you around then?”   
“Oh! Right! Yes, sorry got lost in my own head there.” I ducked into my room before closing the door behind me quickly. Why do I have to be so weird around him? How does that help me in any way? Do I grow out of that? I better. I sighed and lay down on my bed. Finishing my homework was a cinch, and I turned my attention to the book Xavier had given me. “Mutations and their Accession: A Guide.” Flipping to the page he had marked, I read a summary of my mutation, and discovered that I would literally be able to replicate any movement, technique, skill, whatever, if shown how to do it. The only limitations were my own strength and dexterity. I’ll have to go down to train with Raven again in that case. I was like a jack of all trades, plus some telekinetic abilities that have yet to reveal themselves in any meaningful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! sorry the upload was late this week, pls comment if you like it and want more chapters!


	7. Hippie Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finally makes some headway on her mutation, but you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs!

The book mentioned a way to access mutations included meditation, which I thought would be a good way to start, as it didn’t involve me getting beat up by Peter. Grabbing my water bottle, I headed outside to try. I sat down by the lake, under the shade of an old oak tree and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to only think of my breathing pattern, in, out. In, out. I wasn’t sure how long this went on until I felt my stomach drop, and I opened my eyes, gasping for breath. Okay, that was probably a good sign! Time for a trial run. I placed my water bottle in front of me, and focused on my breathing again. Zoning in on the water bottle, I pictured it moving into the air and hovering there, and then descending to the ground again. No dice. I closed my eyes and focused in on my breathing until I felt the odd turn in my stomach, and then I opened my eyes to see my water bottle hovering just a few inches off the ground. Victory (finally). I threw my hands in the air and scrambled to my feet. The water bottle then flew directly up for a moment, and then through a window in the library. Ooooh shit.   
I ran inside to the library, where Xavier and a few other students were standing around, inspecting the broken window. The water bottle was laying just a few yards away from Xavier’s chair. I could probably grab it without him noticing. I did not want to be the girl who broke a window first time she figured out her mutation. I was about to start walking over to the water bottle when it disappeared.  
“What are you doing?” someone whispered behind me.   
“Fucking hell!” turning, I saw Peter, holding my water bottle, smiling smugly. “If you could just give me that—” I made a grab for the bottle, but he raised it over his head.   
“Not 'til you tell me why it went through that window, short stack” he cocked an eyebrow as I glowered at him. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him a few rows away from the scene of the crime.   
“Okay I was trying to figure out my mutation and I ended up kind of getting it but then I made it fly through the window on accident because I got a bit over excited.” I whispered, looking over my shoulder. “Now I need it back so I can control the narrative of how I definitely didn’t break that window!”   
“Oh, he won’t be mad, promise!” and then he was gone. I heard his voice over by the window and my stomach dropped. And not in the mutation way, in the oh-shit-I’m-gonna-have-my-cover-blown kind of way. “Yo Charles! Ella accidentally sent this through the window but it’s all good because she figured out her mutation! So, more than anything, this is a success story!” Dear god. Oh, dear god. He then popped up back in front of me and handed me my water bottle. “See? All good!” I'm gonna kill him. I am. I truly am.   
“Ella?” Xavier’s voice jolted me out of my anger. He poked his head around the bookshelf and smiled. “Did you figure it out on your own? That is quite remarkable. What was it? Tai Chi? Fights? Sensory deprivation?” I looked down at my feet, still embarrassed.   
“I just meditated out by the lake.” I grumbled.   
“Hippie much?” I elbowed Peter, and he glared at me. “What? Just making an observation!”   
After about a million other questions, Xavier left to go teach, and the embarrassment of breaking the window wore off. I figured it out. I discovered my mutation. All by myself. I grinned and allowed myself a little dance party in the library before going to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? leave comments if you like it so far!


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night terrors or premonition?

“Holy shit you broke a window?” Jean laughed.  
“OK, how is that the main takeaway from that story? I figured out, well, some of my mutation, Jean! That’s the important part!” I groaned, finishing my sandwich.   
“Well, yeah, and you also broke a window,” Jean smiled, and burst into another fit of laughter. “I am really happy for you though! Now you and I are on pretty much the same page,” She added, grabbing her books and papers, “we basically know how, we just need to figure out the specifics!”   
It was a week before anything interesting happened. A new student arrived. According to Peter, his name was Scott, and he had laser eyes like Superman, (Peter decided this was very weird, and somehow didn’t realize the irony that he basically was the Flash). He arrived in a blaze of glory (literally. He cut down a tree with aforementioned eye lasers), and the school was alight with gossip. Jean seemed to take a liking to him, a fact she adamantly denied. Another new student arrived with Raven after she disappeared for a few days, worrying the hell out of Xavier. She returned with a strikingly blue teenager with a tail. He was able to teleport places without so much as a puff of blue smoke. He also knew next to nothing about pop culture or comics (another fact that Peter decided was incredibly odd). They were both very nice, and once Scott had a way to control his mutation, were very easy to talk to. Things were going well, and I couldn’t wait to figure out more of what my telekinesis could do, and how I could use it in combination with my knowledge replication.   
Then the nightmares came. They always started with a pyramid. Then images would start flashing in my head. Freeze frames of people dying, houses on fire, explosions, and destruction. And I couldn’t move or wake up. I was stuck in a seemingly endless loop of sadness, fear, and anger. I would wake up around three AM, shaking and crying quietly, and not wanting to go back to sleep. After three nights of this, I resolved not to sleep. Probably not the most logical solution, but it seemed the only respite from the horror I saw once I fell asleep. I got changed for bed, and then went into the common area at the end of the hall. I opened a book about mutant history and went to work annotating. It must have been around two AM that I started nodding off. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t keep my eyes open. The dream began, and everything was dialed up to eleven. It was more intense, like I could feel the fire, and hear the screams loud in my ears. I needed to escape. Everything was too loud and too strong, and I needed to get out. I couldn’t bear the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this week, but things are just getting interesting 👀 👀 👀 👀  
> leave kudos and comments if you want more!!!


	9. I'd Rather Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from nightmares and feeling all the feelings

“Ella? Ella please wake up, you’re having a nightmare!” the voice seemed far away at first, but got louder as I opened my eyes. I saw Peter kneeling on the floor next to the couch I was curled up on, holding my hands in his. “Hey, hey it’s okay, you’re safe.” It was then that I burst into tears. Peter climbed up on the couch and pulled me into his arms. “Ella, it was a dream, I promise. We are okay. Everyone is okay.” I shook my head violently.   
“No, no, no! Peter it isn’t okay. I’ve been having this dream every night for days now. That’s not normal. Nothing about that is normal. It’s so horrible Peter I don’t know how to make it stop!” I cried, my voice breaking. “I can’t take any more of it. I haven’t been able to sleep, and I can't focus in class, it’s all I can think about!” I heard a door open, and saw Xavier walk out of Jean’s room, talking in hushed tones with Hank. He looked up and saw the tears in my eyes, and Peter’s worried look, and came over to the common area.   
“I’m going to talk to Charles, okay? He might be able to help you. I will be right back, promise.” Peter whispered to me, covering me with a blanket as he stood up. I burrowed my face into the blanket, trying to calm my breathing.   
“Ella? Would you be alright if I looked at some of the dreams you’ve been having? Jean has been dealing with a similar problem.” I managed a small nod and steeled myself to see those scenes once more. He placed his fingers on my temple and I let all the emotion from the nightmare come to the surface. The horror I felt, and the pain of those writhing on the ground as entire cities fell, and explosions that rocked entire countries. Xavier reeled back in his chair, grabbing at his head. He took a moment to calm himself, then looked at Hank and nodded. “Ella, Hank is going to grab you a sleep aid, and I would like you to take a day off tomorrow. Peter here will help you back to your bed.” As Peter helped me to my feet, I noticed Hank asking Xavier if he was alright, and Xavier mutter, “the dreams were the same, down to the excruciating pain they cause the girls. I don’t know how they have been dealing with this for so long.” I swallowed hard and wiped the new wave of tears tracking their way down my cheeks.   
“Are you okay to stand? I can carry you if it hurts or anything.” Peter remarked after noticing my small, shuffling steps. I gritted my teeth and shook my head. Ella, you can walk the twenty yards to your room. Get over yourself. My head still felt like there was a hammer pounding inside it, but apparently that comes with the territory of telekinetic abilities. I trudged back to my room, with Peter’s hand on my back to prevent me from totally biffing it. I made it, (finally) and laid down in my bed with a sigh, before noticed Peter sitting down at my desk chair.   
“Peter, I’m good, you can go back to bed.” I mumbled, my eyes squeezed shut. He shook his head, smiling grimly.   
“Nah I gotta make sure you don’t like, explode or anything.” He joked and shrugged. “I feel like if that happened, it would totally be my bad.” I managed a small laugh as he threw up his hands. What the fuck. Did I just giggle? This migraine must be messing with my senses. Hank walked in with a vial and a syringe, and I shivered, remembering how much I hated needles. Pulling back my sleeve, I turned to face him, and tried to focus on what he was saying through the pounding in my head. Before I knew it, there was a sharp sting in my right arm, and a band aid being applied.   
Within minutes I already felt woozy. The pain in my head seemed far away, like a distraction. Snuggled in my bed, I looked back over at Peter and smiled. “You know you can go ‘n sleep in your room! I told you that, right? Shit, these meds are strong!” I slurred, trying to keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was Peter holding my hand, saying, “I’d rather stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeee! peter's soft side is comin out y'all!! Please leave kudos and comments <3


	10. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the most of a day off, (no, not like that)

I woke up to the sun slanting through the window, and a clock that read “10:30am”. I stretched and paused, waiting for the headache to return, and sighing happily when it did not. I swung my legs out of bed and landed on something misshapen and not at all like the fuzzy rug I had beneath my bed. I looked down, and realized I was stepping on Peter, and that my balance was leaving me quickly.   
“Oh shit!” I shouted as I fell on top of him, waking him up.  
“Well hi there sleeping beauty. This was not exactly how I expected to be woken up,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. He had quite beautiful eyes. They were amber in the light, and I was staring at them for a moment when I realized where I was and where he was, and realized I should move.   
“Fuck sorry I didn’t know you were sleeping there, and I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He laughed and pushed himself up on his forearms.   
“So, other than embarrassed, how are you feeling?” He sat up next to me and stared expectantly at me.   
“Pretty good. Headaches gone, but, well—I still remember everything.” I replied, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. “Don’t think I will be able to forget that anytime soon.” His eyes scanned my face, and he stood up, offering me a hand.   
“Well, the day is yours! What do you want to do?” I looked around my room, waiting for inspiration to hit.   
“I want to listen to my records and practice my… brain stuff” I said, pointing to my head.  
“Alright let’s get to it!” he left the room and returned with a plate of waffles. “But you still gotta eat. Can't let you explode, remember?” I rolled my eyes and grabbed the plate. “I’ll find something to listen to. What all have you got?” I gestured toward my record box in the corner and he started thumbing through the tracks. “Jesus, do you have anything that’s cool NOW? This is all old stuff, but not like super old. Like just old enough to be out of style. Queen, Beatles, Elton, Fleetwood… where’s your Police? Your Pink Floyd? Your Rolling Stones??” I glared at him.  
“I happen to enjoy that “old” music Peter. It’s good if you weren’t so biased against it that you wouldn’t listen to it! And, Pink Floyd has been around since the 60s, so forget that ‘new equals good’ argument.” Peter collapsed on the ground in fake annoyance and flipped me the bird.  
“Fine. I guess I will listen to… Queen. Oh god, I never thought I would have to say that. And who has records anymore? Cassettes are way easier!”   
“Pete, if you’re not going to stop being a little wuss with poor music taste, I'm going to kick you out.” I threatened between bites of my waffle (a very intimidating sight I'm sure). After another five minutes hemming and hawing over which album to put on, Peter chose A Day at the Races. The opening notes of Somebody to Love played as Peter sat down and held up a pair of fuzzy dice. “Are you offering those to me? Because I don’t need any at the moment, as I don’t have a car.” He shook his head and laughed.  
“No dumbass they’re for you to practice on. You know, with your miiiiiiind?” He whispered conspiratorially.   
“Ah I see. Unlocking the powers of my mind with car decorations. Very logical.” I ducked as he threw them at me, sending them hurtling (as much as a stuffed die can hurtle) toward the wall. “Okay, okay, I will try it out.” I set them in front of me and closed my eyes. I tried to block everything out, like before, but that was before the nightmares. And every time I closed my eyes now, that was all I saw. Frustrated, I opened my eyes and flopped backward onto the rug. “I can't. all I can see now is the—well you know.” Rubbing my hands over my face, I tried to block the images, but had no luck. They were burnt into my brain. Engraved.   
“Ella?” I sat up and noticed Peter holding the dice. “Maybe you could try, not closing your eyes? Just focusing on one spot?” I thought about it for a moment, and realized that it was surprisingly a good idea.   
“I’ll try anything once.” I shrugged. I started looking around the room for something to focus on when Peter piped up.  
“Why don’t you just look at me? I'm right in front of you anyway.” Because I don’t know how long I can maintain eye contact with you before turning into a puddle of awkwardness and anxiety?   
“Can you even sit still for that long?” I joked, trying to change the topic. He adjusted the way he was sitting and put his hands in his lap.   
“I can do it! The real question is… can you?” He wiggled his eyebrows dramatically as I set the fuzzy dice in between us. Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath and began focusing, trying to keep the blush in my cheeks down. Focusing is a bit difficult when he is so… distracting, to put it simply. No, no, no, focus! Breathe in, and out.  
He looked back at me earnestly, a smile playing on his lips. Then I felt it. The small tug in my stomach, like I was on an amusement park ride. My breathing quickened, and, seemingly of its own accord, my hand reached out and grabbed Peter’s. My other hand came up in front of the dice and guided them upward, gently placing them on the fan, then moving them to my desk, where they sat around my pencil case. The feeling in my stomach lessened, and I gasped as I awoke from my reverie. I noticed I was still staring at Peter, and that I was also holding his hand. Quite tightly, I might add. My hand sprang away from his, and I combed my hands through my hair nervously.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was uh, holding your hand … I should have asked.” I muttered.   
“You were pretty out of it Ella,” he joked. “I didn’t think it was rude either. I didn’t mind it.” I blinked at him, realizing what he had said.   
“I need to go to the bathroom. Be back soon!” I sprang up, my heart pumping practically out of my chest. Awkward, awkward, awkward! What the actual hell? ‘be back soon’? what? He probably thinks I hate him now. I ran into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face (it works much better in commercials than in real life). I took some deep breaths and began the walk back to my dorm. It’s going to be okay! Just tell him you got a little freaked out and needed a minute. But not freaked out that he said that. Just a general freak out.   
Just as I was about to reach for the door, I heard “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” blasting from my record player. I inched the door open, and saw Peter bopping his head to the beat, yelling the words. My mouth dropped open. Hates Queen my ass! I watched him dance for a few moments longer before I slipped completely inside, and waited for him to notice me.   
“I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school—FUCK!” I laughed as he jumped back after seeing me leaning against the door frame. “Okay this is not what it looks like, promise! It’s just catchy and the lyrics—”   
“To me, it looks like you had those lyrics pretty well memorized!” I grinned, cocking my head to the side. “Or are you just a fast learner?”   
“Fine, fine. My mom used to play these on cleaning days, and I sort of know their entire discography…” he mused. “She always had Wanda and I form a Congo line for ‘You’re My Best Friend’ even though it completely didn’t go with the beat of the song.” He explained.   
“So, this ‘old music’ isn’t so bad after all, yeah?” I inquired innocently. He chucked the dice at me. “No one’s ‘too cool’ for good music, you know!”   
“Come on headcase, lets throw some other shit around your room.” He teased softly.   
The rest of the day went along well. He would see what I could move or hide (the largest being the canoe in the lake outside my window), and I would challenge him to run to different places (the furthest being Disneyland). Regular kid stuff, you know. Thankfully, he didn’t bring up the hand-holding awkwardness again.   
The nightmares stopped. After the particularly painful night, I slept peacefully for the first time in a week. The world returned to normal. No more horrible visions, no fire, just normal weird dreams about Peter leading a Congo line with Hank, Raven and Xavier. In the weeks that followed that night, I dedicated myself to expanding my abilities and mastering my telekinesis. After all, I still sometimes made things shoot into walls at high speeds so, there was room to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute fluffy times!!


	11. Polaroids

Practicing and maintaining good grades became my full-time job. Wake up, go to classes, lunch, spend the afternoon learning how to fight, homework, bed. I wanted to learn everything. Every fighting style, all manners of tricks and tips, how to build a fire (thanks Hank), the guitar, literally anything. I visited home and showed them what I could do, much to my little sisters’ delight. They would have me bring the cookies down from the top shelf and hide the TV remote from one another. Most of all, my parents were happy that I was happy. I never realized how out of place I had felt my whole life until I was surrounded by people who were similar to me. I showed them the polaroids I had taken of everyone and explained their mutations. Dad was particularly hung up on Kurt’s, and why exactly he was blue. We sat around the table as Amelia made a friendship bracelet and I tried to keep them up to date on my life.   
“And where’s the picture of this Peter you keep telling us about?” I blushed in spite of myself at the question. “You seem to be pretty close.” Flipping through the Polaroids, I shrugged.  
“I guess I forgot,” I mumbled. My mom raised her eyebrows and smiled (which I pretended not to notice).   
“…And my mom just wanted to talk about Peter, which was weird. I mean, just because I didn’t take a photo of him doesn’t mean anything! She was trying to read into it so hard.” Jean raised her eyebrows and stared at me. “What?”   
“Ella comes on are you serious?” Jean shook her head. “It is obvious you’re crazy about him. You guys always talk, you were able to control your mutation by looking at him and holding his hand, seriously! It’s straight out of a cheesy mutant love story!” I felt my ears redden and I fiddled with a strand of hair. “Ella, mutants can like other mutants. It’s just like any other high school.” She paused, lifting a paper in the air and folding it into a heart. “And you could tell me. I’m not letting Peter take the title of best friend away.” She handed me the heart. “Just don’t be weird about it. Talk to him. I'm 100% sure he feels the same way about you.” I tucked my hair behind my ears and pushed the food around on my plate.   
“But what if he doesn’t? Then all I did was ruin a perfectly good friendship.”   
“At least you will have been honest with yourself! I can't believe this is the first time you’re coming to terms with it.”   
“Oh, you’re one to talk! Ms. I-am-head-over-heels-for-Scott-but-won’t-admit-it!” She turned bright red and smacked me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its such a short chapter! University sent everyone home and I'm still studying for finals so its been nuts! leave kudos and comments <3


	12. Star Wars and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jailbreak is in order for our intrepid heroes

"Okay, I have to get out of here. Like now." Scott moaned as he collapsed on the couch. "It's like being on house arrest or something! I can't take it."   
"You have a lot of experience being grounded, you should be used to this by now." I jeered, not looking up from my notebook.   
"Oh, come on, Ella! When was the last time you went to a mall? Saw a movie. Bought some clothes!" he exploded. "Normal teen stuff!"   
"Well, I did have Peter buy me a pair of Minnie Mouse ears from Disneyland! Does that count?" I high fived Peter as Scott moaned into a pillow.   
"Sorry, what is a 'mall'?" Kurt piped up from the corner. Scott's eyes went wide as dinner plates.   
"Okay. Yep. Prison break time. How is Kurt supposed to feel at home in America if he's never been to a damn mall before? That is America's pastime! Consumerism!" I looked over at Jean, and she shrugged.  
"Might as well, right? Only young once and all that." Scott pointed at her triumphantly.  
"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go get us some wheels!" he crowed. We found a whole garage of beautiful cars, but only one with the keys nearby. Scott got behind the wheel and began ranting about the new Star Wars movie he had been dying to see.   
We bummed around the mall until the movie started, and hurriedly explained the history of Star Wars to Kurt as the lights went down.   
"I get that Anakin is redeemed, but when Leia strangles Jabba? That's like the top ten badass moments right there." I nodded as Scott rambled on about his impressions.   
"Yeah, but when Luke kills the Rancor? That's definitely up there in badassery," Jean responded.   
"I was bewildered, but it was also wonderful!" Kurt marveled. "The spaceships were so realistic!" We all agreed and headed back to the car.   
"I'm gonna run back, I've got some homework I haven't done, and the Force has inspired me to not turn it in late," Peter joked. He waved, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. We drove back, but as we neared, the smell of smoke in the air clued us into something gone awry. Right as we pulled in front of the mansion, or rather, where the estate was, military helicopters landed, and men in full uniform poured out, a few of them with weapons. I clapped a hand to my mouth to prevent me from screaming out, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Peter standing in front of a group of kids, scowling.   
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I posted it late again! I'm really trying to stick to Fridays! Anyway, things start getting interesting next chapter, so get ready y'all...


	13. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Ella must save the team so they can save the world.

We ran toward the commotion, but Jean threw out her hand to stop us. However, Scott managed to get past her and ran up to the group. His brother. I don't see his brother.   
"Look at all those military guys, we should hang back just in case something happens. That way we can help" I felt increasingly nervous, but nodded. We turned back to see Scott walking back toward us, as if in a daze. "Scott—everything okay?"  
"He didn't make it out," Scott whispered. We looked toward the wreckage and realized what might have happened. We hugged him before we noticed the soldiers moving these huge cannon-like machines. They suddenly emitted some kind of wavelength, and everyone crumpled. I sprang up, heart pounding at the sight of Peter dead to the world before Kurt yanked me back down.  
"Hold the horses, Ella, we have to know what's going on before we can save your boyfriend."  
"Okay, he's not—you know what, not the time," I muttered. A buff guy with a buzz cut was wandering through our classmates and pointing to various people lying unconscious (I hoped) on the ground. Men in uniforms came by and picked up the people he had selected and loaded them into a helicopter. "Jean, I think we gotta get in there." I gestured to the helicopters, and Jean nodded. "Do you think you could get us in there, Kurt?" He craned his neck to get a better look at them.  
"I think so, but they would see us once I got us in there, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about that" I looked at Jean. She stared back at me and nodded curtly.  
"Alright let's go then, I think they're almost done," Scott whispered. I thought I saw tears staining his cheeks, but we just didn't have time to comfort him. I felt beyond shitty and couldn't imagine how he was feeling or how he was still on his feet.  
Kurt had us go one at a time, with Jean going first so she could use her telepathy to hide us once we got in there. We hid under the stretchers they had our friends in, with Jean sitting in the front keeping watch. I was lying under the stretcher Raven was in, and at one point, her hand jostled free of the stretcher, and her arm gently hit the ground. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, hoping she could tell that we were there and would hopefully save them. The ride couldn't have been too long, but it felt like days. Once we landed, Jean had us all gather in a corner, so she didn't have to work as hard to conceal us all. They unloaded Hank, Peter, Raven, and another woman I didn't recognize.  
We snuck off the helicopter, and then realized we didn't know where they had taken them. There were no "you are here" maps in high-security prisons, so we were forced to wander until we hopefully stumbled upon them. We walked for a good 20 minutes before Jean stopped abruptly and turned a corner into a small room. There was a huge metal box in the corner, and Jean began running her hands over it.  
"There's someone in here, he's in pain, I know it."  
"Enough pain to- to kill us?" Kurt winced.  
"No, I think we have to release him. Ella, you're going to need to help me with the locks." I looked down and saw large metal pins keeping the door in place. Is this really the best idea at the moment? No clue where we are, who or what is in there, or if we can actually free it…  
Ella shut up and help me!  
Oh yeah, sorry, mind reader. I set my jaw and nodded. "On three. One, two, three!" I squeezed my eyes shut and held out my hands. Slowly, the pins moved upward and out of the locks. Once free, the door creaked open, and a muscular man with hairy mutton chops stumbled out. He glanced at us and then ran out into the main hallway, where we immediately heard screams. My eyes widened. Shit. He might actually kill us. "I think if we wait just a minute, he should ah, clear things out for us," Jean whispered. We cautiously stepped into the hallway, and I nearly fainted at the amount of blood and bodies. Jean gripped my arm, and we kept walking.  
Then, we finally found it. Kurt looked up and saw a window to an observation room of some kind, with an open door leading to it. Climbing the stairs, continued sounds of gunfire, and screams echoed in the hallway. Once in the room, we were looking down into a large circular room with our friends in it.  
"Okay. Game plan. Ummm, Scott, you can blow the doors we saw down there, right?"  
"Yeah, but the blast might end up hurting them, I can't control the debris." He said, still in a daze. I thought for a moment.  
It was in that moment of silence that I heard the professor in my head. Hear me, inhabitants of this world. This is a message. A message to every man, woman, and mutant. You have lost your way. But I have returned. The day of reckoning is here. All your buildings and temples will fall. The dawn of a new era will emerge. For there is nothing, you can do. This message is for one reason alone. Those with the greatest power. Protect those without. That's my message to the world.   
We all stood there for a moment, dumbstruck.  
"He spoke to me," Jean said. "There was a secret message in there for me. I know where they are. Ella got any plans yet?" I tried to refocus, but the images from my dreams kept playing in my head with the words Charles said. I shook my head, clearing it and focusing on the issue at hand.  
"Wait! Jean, you and I can focus on keeping the debris away from them, right? I think if we both did it, we could probably be okay." She nodded. "Kurt, is there some kind of communication device into the room? We need to let them know to get away from the door. We will give you a minute to let them know before Scott lets loose. We don't have more time than I'd think." Kurt began looking for one, and we headed down. I looked around nervously as we waited. Then Scott set his shoulders, and Jean and I stood beside him, ready to catch the debris. With a flash of light, the door was crumbling, and I focused all my energy picturing the rock turning into dust and falling to the ground.  
When I opened my eyes, there was a sizeable hole in the door, and I could barely see through all the dust. Peter. I clambered through as fast as I could and searched the room for him. I saw him in the furthermost edge of the room, looking awestruck.   
"Peter!!" I ran toward him and practically knocked the air out of him as I hugged him.  
"Ella? What the— how did you—" I buried my head in his shoulder and laughed. I was so happy he was okay. Even if he was a total idiot. "That's a big step up from breaking a window," he muttered. I laughed and turned around to see everyone staring at Peter and me, with jean smirking a bit. I quickly stepped away from him and looked down.   
"I know where Charles is," Jean said, and Raven nodded.  
"Then let's go," Raven strode out of the cell, and we all followed, with no idea of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys we are over halfway through the story! Can you believe? leave a comment/kudos for more!


	14. Buckle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tense plane ride to Egypt

A clothing change was what was to come. We found a plane with flight suits alongside it and figured that since we had no idea what we were getting into, we should dress for the worst. Oh, I am so glad my mom can't see me right now. She would so kill me. My musings were interrupted by Peter tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk really fast?" I smiled at the unintentional joke and nodded. "Um, okay. So. One of the guys we are about to see and possibly fight is Magneto." I nodded again.

"Yeah, he was the guy on tv. Not a great dude?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, he's my dad. So. Do with that what you want to, but I feel like you should probably know that. It might be important. Don't know." Peter was stammering without curses and jokes that I knew this was serious.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Does—does that mean I shouldn't fight him?" I ventured.

"I have no fucking idea. Magneto doesn't know, so he's not going to take it easy on us."

"He doesn't know?" He grimaced and nodded. "Wow. Okay. Well, hopefully, we won't have to go toe to toe with him anyway. He's scary as hell," I joked, trying to lighten the mood for some ridiculous reason.

"Oh yeah, I guess… anyway, I thought I should tell you. I'll see you on the jet." I mentally smacked myself. What a dumb thing to say. God. I finished tying my shoes and stuffed my clothes into a sack. Walking onto the plane, I felt my mouth drop open at how fancy and scary it was. Sitting down, I stuffed my extra clothes under my seat and began buckling in. Is there no manual on how to buckle these damn seatbelts? I was still trying to figure it out when Peter sat down next to me.

"You got that under control?" he smiled, as I finally got the right buckles in the correct slots. I looked across the aisle at Raven, who appeared utterly at ease, looking around the plane until she saw me staring at her. I immediately looked down at my hands, fiddling with the straps on my seat when I heard her say my name.

"Hey, Ella, you alright?" I wasn't entirely sure whether or not, to be honest.

"Yeah. Just-just a little nervous." She gave me a small smile.

"It's alright. I was scared on my first mission too. Just know that no matter what happens out there, you have all these people who are with you the whole way, and have your back just like you have theirs." Closing my eyes, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Raven." I felt Peter looking at me, and I resumed my tugging on the straps to distract myself.

_You okay Ella? I'm kind of freaking out. I haven't done this before. Well, whatever "this" is._ I looked over at Jean as she sent her thoughts to me.

_I'm terrified, Jean. Raven's little speech helped, but it doesn't change the fact that half the people on this plane are relative beginners at being mutants._

_Out of us newbies, you are the one who has the best training! You've been learning fighting styles and telekinetic techniques for like two months._

_Oh, hush. You just broke open a safe with a man in it and saved all our friends from getting killed by concrete blocks not twenty minutes ago. We are all prepared and unprepared in our own ways. I just hope Scott is okay. I can't imagine going into battle after losing one of my sisters._

_I talked with him earlier. He's not doing great, but I think he will be okay._ I squeezed Jean's hand, and we sat comfortably in silence while Hank got the jet up and running. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the night when I figured out I even had a mutation. Running through the memory, I sat forward and opened my eyes.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever go into New York City and, I don't know, save a girl from being harassed by a drunk guy?" Peter turned toward me; his eyebrows raised.

"Shit—was that you?!"

"Oh my god, that was you!" I laughed. "I can't believe it! That happened literally minutes before I discovered my mutation!" Peter shook his head, smiling, wisps of hair falling in front of his face. I caught myself before reaching up to brush his hair back.

"You're welcome." He winked at me, and I felt myself blushing again.

_You liiiiiike him! You're in so deep!_ I heard Jean in my head, and smacked her in the stomach, glaring. She only smiled faintly, then seemed to sober up when Hank came over the intercom to announce we were close. We all got up to look out the front windows at what we were facing, and when I say there was nothing to prepare me for what I saw, I meant it. A vast golden pyramid, with gyres of metal floating in the air and crashing into the ground all around it. Raven pointed out a sphere of metal bits in the sky with what looked like a man inside it.

"There's Erik." Who? Oh. Metal flying everywhere, a guy with a helmet, Magneto. I reached over and grabbed Peter's hand. He glanced at me, and I saw the worry and fear in his eyes. 

"Hey—you don't have to deal with him if you don't want to. Maybe you can take on the giant pyramid?" I half-joked. He shook his head.

"No. I—I'll go." he managed. Raven nodded and stood next to him.

"Okay, we will go handle Erik, the rest of you, go and find Charles and get him away from whatever is in that pyramid." Jean put her hand up to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut. 

"He's inside the pyramid. With him. Apocalypse. He is going to… transfer his consciousness into Charles. We have to hurry!"

"Wait! How are we supposed to do this if we cannot control the mutations?" Kurt piped up. Raven managed a small smile.

"Don't control them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late!! I'm sorry! we are getting to the end of the story and I'm so excited to see what you guys think!


	15. British Assholes and Megalomaniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the fight begins...

Kurt landed us just outside of the pyramid, which looked even more significant from ground level. I kept peering back at the sphere of metal to see if I could catch a glimpse of Peter, just to see if he was okay. _Focus! No time for this shit._

"Alright, I think that he should be just inside, I don't see anyone else—" at that moment, a silver feather embedded itself millimeters from my head.

"Oi!" we looked up and saw a curly-haired boy with wings sitting above us. He smiled cruelly down at us, and I barely had time to deflect his next volley before he had thrown the next one.

"JEAN! You go with Kurt and find Charles! Scott, Ella, and I will figure this out!" Hank yelled across the room. She nodded solemnly and grabbed Kurt's arm. I turned my attention back to the winged man, who was now dive-bombing Scott. "Take off your glasses!! Now! No control, remember? You—" I was cut off by a kick to my back, knocking the wind out of me. I turned to see the blonde standing behind me.

"You've clearly never done this before, have you love?" He sized me up and smiled cockily. I grimaced and put to use the fighting skills I had been working so hard on. A feint left, then a solid kick to the side, then a jab to the cheek. He stumbled back, grabbing at his torso. "Oh, fuck you!" he roared. The next moments were a blur. I was deflecting his metal feathers, mixing all the fighting styles I knew, and basically trying not to die. I wondered where the hell Scott was when I saw him fighting a woman with a pink, fiery rope at her side. _So, no backup._

My head snapped forward, and I realized I was airborne. I tried to hit the hand, gripping the back of my flight suit hand away, but it was no use. We left the confines of the pyramid, and I realized I might be totally fucked. I closed my eyes and pictured a weight on the back of his wings, pulling us down toward the ground, slowly but surely. I felt the tug in my stomach and focused more intensely. I could do this. I started to feel shaky and realized that we were descending again. I heard the son of a bitch cry out and felt his grip falter. My eyes went wide. If he dropped me at this point, I would still be very dead. Plan B?

That is when I thought of something really crazy. I had never tried it. I didn't know if I could even do it. A trial by fire. I was going to use my telekinesis to fly. Well, not exactly. More like, not fall but not go up either? Maybe standing in midair was a better way to put it. I put all my energy into the bottom of my shoes and visualized myself standing in the air. Our descent slowed more until I came to a stop, and the winged man kept going. His hand was tight on my collar, and with his full weight pulling on me, I started to choke. I hit his hand as hard as I could, but the black spots were getting larger and larger. The last thing I saw before blacking out was his smiling face rising above me as I fell.

I wasn't out for long. I woke up on the ground not able to breathe, this time because all the wind had been knocked out of me. I scrambled to my feet just as the winged prick landed and flung a volley of blades at me. One caught me in the shoulder and sent me flying into a wall, where it buried itself into the stone, holding me fast. Assessing the damage, I saw that it had caught the side of my shoulder, and I could still feel my arm, thankfully. This wasn't to say it didn't hurt like a motherfucker. The burning pain raced up and down my shoulder. Still, I couldn't focus on that, because the aforementioned British asshole was walking up to me, staring me down like a cat at a mouse. The pain kept me from moving too much, and I knew I couldn't dislodge myself without help. I started flinging debris at him, anything I could see and feasibly move without exhausting myself more. He shot up into the sky, out of my view, and I thought he had left, but he landed inches from my face and smirked cruelly.

"I'd make it quick, but what fun would that be, right?" he pulled a blade from his wing and examined it. "No, I think I'll take my time with you." He studied my face and trailed the edge across my jawline. I gritted my teeth and tried to shore up some energy to send a brick flying into his face, but I felt like I was seconds from passing out. Setting my jaw, I brought up my knee as hard as I could into his groin and smiled when he cried out and doubled over. However, I was still literally stuck against a wall and had no energy to actually do anything that counted. "You fucking bitch!" He spat at me, slamming his forearm into my throat. With his other hand, he pressed the flat of the blade into my wounded shoulder, drawing a scream from me that I didn't know I was able to produce. "You have just made this so much worse for yourself!" He removed his arm from my throat, finally allowing me to cough out a breath. _Fuck. I think this jackass honest to god is going to kill me._ Just as he was starting to push the blade against my throat, he dropped it and started grabbing for his throat. His eyes bulged out, and he was thrown out of my line of sight, revealing Jean standing in the distance. I leaned my head up against the wall and let out a sob. Jean ran up to me, and her eyes widened when she saw my shoulder.

"I-I promise it's not as bad as it looks. Just a lot of blood." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, um okay, let me thi—" she suddenly stopped talking and stared off into the distance.

"Jean? What's going on?"

"Charles. I thought Kurt got him to safety, but I think something went wrong. I have to go help. I-I'll get Peter over here to help you, okay? Ella, I'm so sorry I am so sorry." Jean ran off, tears in her eyes. _Hurry up, Peter, God, please hurry this shit fucking hurts._

Only moments had passed by before Peter appeared in front of me, looking panicked. He shuddered when he saw my shoulder, and his eyes softened once he saw the expression on my face. 

"Hey, Ella, hey, it's gonna be okay, alright? I promise."

"Peter. I know. I'm not dying or anything, this is just really fucking inconvenient." I smiled, wincing a bit at the sensation.

"Ella—I think I'm just gonna have to pull it out, I don't know how else—how else to do this…" He lowered his gaze to my shoulder, and gingerly touched the bloodstained sleeve of my flight suit. I bit my lip and nodded. There was really no way for this to end painlessly, and I knew that. Peter paused, gently lifted my chin and winced at the line of blood that tracked its way across the column of my throat. "Who—which person did this?" He asked hoarsely.

"The fucking birdman! But it doesn't matter Peter, just get it out of me!" I snapped. He looked down, embarrassed, before placing a hand on the blade and looking at me. 

"Alright, I'm gonna do this with, um, my speed, that way, it hopefully won't hurt as much." He looked at me hesitantly as I nodded. Then I blinked, and he was holding it in his hand, and I was falling, momentarily blinded by pain. "Shit!" He dropped the blade and caught me, propping me up against the wall.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute to… not fight people." I joked, smiling, but my smile faltered when I saw Peter with tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, Peter, are you okay?" I brought up my right arm to push the hair out of his face and brush away the tears.

"Jean—she just told me to find you, and she said you were hurt, and I didn't know if you were going to be alive when I got here, and this was your first fight and I—I was just really fucking worried." He gasped between sobs.

"Hey. Hey, look at me, Pete. I'm going to be okay. I promise. Now let's go and fight this Apocalypse douchebag, okay?" He held my hand against his face for a moment, collecting himself, then nodded slowly. He stood up and helped me regain my balance once I stood up. Luckily, I hadn't lost too much blood, but the pain still made me a little woozy. "Can you run us to where this guy is?" He nodded, and suddenly we were out in front of the golden pyramid, with the bird guy flying over us, taking shots at the others as they tried to hold Apocalypse's attention. His eyes were white, and he seemed to be in a dream state, while simultaneously fighting off Scott's attacks.

"You sure about this? Are you going to be okay?" Peter chewed on his lip and glanced at my shoulder. I nodded and smiled up at him. I always knew he was tall, but he really is much taller than me. , _Not the time for this, Ella, not the time._ Peter threw one last glance at me before running off out of my sight.

I took in the battleground and decided that telekinesis was going to be my best bet in this case. No one could seem to get close enough to land a hit, so maybe I could help divert his attention. I jogged over to a pile of metal rods and began sending them rapid-fire, one after the other at him, as hard as I could. Sweat beaded at my brow, and within 20 seconds, I was out of ammo and had to switch to other rubble. Not that it seemed to matter all that much, he was melting them once they got near him, and didn't even manage a glance my way (which might have been a good thing). So, I switched things up. I kept the stream of rubble going at him at full force but snuck a colossal boulder up behind him, and then brought it down as hard as I could. He roared, and faltered for a moment, turning his milky eyes my direction. Oh. Fuck. He raised an arm, and the liquid pool of metal at his feet began to snake toward me. Grimacing, I lifted myself a few feet off the ground and focused on repelling the ropes of metal winding toward me. I kept turning to make sure there weren't any behind me. Still, eventually, I felt one wrap around my foot and begin pulling me languidly toward the ground. My heart raced, and I saw him smile as he reeled me closer to him. I cut the rope again and again, but it just kept reforming.

_You cannot escape me, little telepath. Not even if you could use your powers correctly._

So, I was fucked officially. I kept blasting rubble at him as tears of frustration tracked lines through the dirt on my face. When I was no less than two meters away from him, his face suddenly jerked to the side and then up, and in a second, the rope around me released. Peter. I scrambled away and turned back in time to see Apocalypse encase Peter's foot in mud and shatter his leg with one hit. Peter screamed as I'd never heard him before, and tried to throw a punch at him, but Apocalypse caught his arm and in one movement, broke it. My stomach dropped, and I made eye contact with Peter briefly before Apocalypse yanked his head back. I sent more bricks at his head, but with a flick of his wrist, he strung the liquid metal around me like a snake, and closed his fist, the metal constricting with it. It was tight enough that I could stay conscious, but the metal was pressed into the gash on my arm, causing more blood to gush out.

"End him." I heard Apocalypse's rough voice call out, and the woman with the sword of pink flames stepped forward. I could tell I was screaming, but it seemed disembodied like I was watching this moment from behind a screen. She leveled her sword at Peter's neck and prepared to swing. I could feel my heart practically beating out of my chest, and I was so angry that I didn't have the energy to do something. I had failed. The only thing keeping me upright was the ropes of metal that bound me in the sky. Then she swung.

And cut a massive gash in Apocalypse's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I really like writing fight scenes!   
> I can't believe we are so close to the end of the book omg! I am working on some other stories though, so be sure to leave kudos and comments if you guys would be interested in those!


	16. Finally Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the end times

My mouth dropped open as he grabbed her by the throat and threw Peter to the side. He roared, and my bonds fell as he focused on her. As she struggled, the pink disappeared, and the leather outfit melted away in favor of blue marbled skin. _Raven._ She choked and gasped as Apocalypse shouted for Charles.

"Reveal yourself. Or she dies. Along with the rest of your feeble disciples. He lifted Peter, Scott, Hank and I into the air, struggling against the invisible vice grip. The wall of a building fell away, revealing Xavier lying on the ground with Jean, Kurt, and the CIA agent huddled around him. Jean turned and her mouth dropped open when she saw us hanging there, Peter with his broken limbs, I with my arm and million other scratches bleeding, and Scott, dusty from being trapped inside a wall and scratched up. I could barely keep my eyes open, and my I looked around for a way out, I noticed the girl with the white hair looking worriedly down at the chaos below. 

"Will you just let them die?" He roared. Just when I was sure he was going to throw me to the ground and kill me, two beams of metal came down in an "X" in front of Charles, and Magneto floated down in between them. Apocalypse narrowed his eyes and released us. I threw out my arms to prevent us from falling and strained to slow Scott, Hank, and Peter as much as I could. Once they were safely on the ground, I dropped the last few meters and rolled awkwardly to a crouching position, where I promptly blacked out for a second. I dragged myself to a pile of rock and what might have previously been a wall. I closed my eyes for a moment and steeled myself for whatever might come next. When I opened them again, the fucking birdman was walking toward me, a hateful smile on his face. I scrambled to a standing position, swaying a bit, and held my arms up in fighting stance. Might as well put all those kickboxing lessons to use. He plucked two daggers from his wings and spun them in his hands. I lashed out first with a kick to the head. He evaded it, barely, and parried with a slice across my thigh. Luckily, I jumped back far enough to avoid a life-threatening injury. I landed a solid kick to his side, which sent him tumbling to the ground before he flew up and over me, catching me in the hip with his dagger. This was the quite inconvenient point at which I started to feel the exhaustion caused by adrenaline pumping through your veins for two hours. Not great timing.

"You just aren't going to make it, are you love?" he chastised as he landed a punch to the stomach that knocked the air out of me and left me slumped against the wall. I picked up a brick and sent it at him, but there wasn't any force behind it, so he evaded it easily. I could see the flecks of blood, my blood, on his arms as he made his way over to me. I managed a glance over at Peter, who was screaming and trying to stand up. _Peter's down, I can barely move, Scott is unconscious, there's no one left._

The roar of wind snapped me back to my current situation, with Mr. Birdman beginning to kick the shit out of me. He landed kicks that had me dry heaving before the wind increased in intensity, and he whipped around to see the white-haired girl sending a fucking tornado at him. He screamed as he was tossed helplessly into the air, his wings useless against the gale-force winds that buffeted him. She spun her hands together, and the tornado flew off into the distance, taking him with it. I was now openly bleeding from at least three semi-major wounds, not counting a million scratches that lined my face and arms. The girl landed next to me and created a small raincloud that sent cold drops down my face. I sighed with relief and mumbled a thank you from cracked lips.

"Jean…" We turned back to see Charles yelling for Jean, and Apocalypse grinning in a way that made my spine tingle and the hair on my arms stand up.

"We have to help him. Send everything you have at Apocalypse." The girl said solemnly. I nodded, swallowing hard and wiping some of the dirt from my face. Electricity crackled as the girl rose into the air, and I looked around for a good source of ammo. The pile of metal that previously encased me would do. I screwed my eyes shut, looking for a last reserve of energy inside me that could get me through this. Thunder boomed, and I knew it was time. I opened my eyes and started sending everything I could at the motherfucker. I looked around and saw Magneto in the sky, sending shards of metal and glass at him, Scott, glasses off, yelling, the white-haired girl with her eyes aglow, and then Jean. Her eyes were glowing, hair forming a halo around her head, fire crackling around her as she stepped into the open air. Then she screamed, and the light around her exploded into the air, and Apocalypse, well, turned to dust. Then it was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall we are so close to the end of the book! I might do a sequel based on dark phoenix... what do you think? Yes? no?


	17. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle ends, and real-life begins again

Honestly, I don't think I could have moved if I wanted to, so I was just hoping they didn't leave me behind. I lay, slumped against the wall, floating in and out of consciousness until I heard Peter.

"Get her first, I'll be okay, just take care of her first, she's lost a lot of blood." _You idiot, you have at least 4 broken bones, let them take care of you._ I swallowed dryly and winced as Hank picked me up.

"Shit Ella, did you pick a fight with everyone?" Eyes still closed, I managed a small smile, before remembering that like half of my face was either bruised or bleeding, and I probably shouldn't move too much. I felt myself being set down in the jet on a table of some kind, and then Jean gently shook my non-fucked up shoulder.

"Hello? We've got to keep you awake just in case you have a concussion or something, so why don't you just talk to me okay?" I laughed internally at the thought of talking. My mouth was so dry and dusty. I think I could probably only squeak if I really wanted to. I cracked open my eyes and managed a smile.

"Water?" I croaked.

"Oh, of course! I forgot!" Jean left for a moment and returned with a bottle of water, which she helped me drink until I felt slightly human. I was able to move my head a bit and saw Scott sitting with an ice pack on his back, Kurt with a cloth pressed against his arm, and Raven standing over me, assembling a medical kit.

"Where—where's Peter?" I mumbled. Raven smiled at me and began cutting off the top of my flight suit.

"Don't worry, he's near the back of the plane, they're getting him bandaged up so he's stable until we can get him to a hospital. Like you." Nodding, I lay back down again and let Raven work.

I was transferred to a hospital, where they stitched up a million different cuts, gave me a million transfusions, and had me take a million vitamins. Jean came by and told me what was happening back at the mansion, which they had rebuilt thanks to Jean and Magneto, or Erik, I guess. Peter had been released from the hospital after two days because of course, he can heal quicker, but apparently had been put under unofficial house arrest by Xavier. I had been in the hospital for a month. I had a total of two cracked ribs, internal bleeding caused by blunt trauma in my kidney, 40 stitches worth of cuts (specifically my arm, thigh, and side), intense bruising on my midsection, and multiple wounds on my neck (from being cut and choked). Fucking terrible in other words. However, I was still healing much faster than "normal" people, as the doctor delicately put it. I would be sent back to the school after another week, where I would be on bed rest for the next two, and then I could start resuming light activity. My parents stayed with me, and, after a three-hour-long conversation with Xavier, and a good deal of pleading on my part, let me go back to school.

I felt like a different person. My weight had waxed and waned because of the medication and hospital diet, I was pale, moving still was a bit of a struggle, and I just felt like I had changed.

When I was finally discharged, I walked out of the hospital, with Jean's help (and an optional walker). She drove me back, and I found myself increasingly nervous about seeing Peter again. I remembered him screaming at the top of his lungs as the winged man, who I later learned was called Angel, stood over me. I wasn't sure exactly why I was nervous, but I couldn't think about anything else. Which was great, considering I was in a car with a telepath.

"He won't stop asking about you, Ella. He always wants to know you're okay and that your recovery is going well. And, based on his thoughts, he has the biggest crush on you." I wrinkled my nose at the use of the word "crush." It seemed so juvenile, but I was simultaneously relieved. "And if you want to do the dramatic jump into his arms and make out a thing, just let me know so I can look away first." I rolled my eyes.

"Jean, I can barely walk, so I think jumping into someone's arms is a ways off." She shrugged. 

_I'm just saying, that might be something you want to do! The heat of the moment, romance, etc. etc._

_Ew, Jean, that was the weirdest thing you've ever said to me, and we've had some odd conversations._ She laughed and turned up the radio. Ironically, Pink Floyd's "High Hopes" was playing, and I tried to focus on the song and not the fact that we would arrive at the mansion in 10 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, guys, the next chapter is the last one! I'm kinda sad the story is almost over but I'm excited for you all to see what I am working on next :)))))


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finally returns home

The drive came into view, and the mansion, looking a little newer than I had remembered it. As we got closer, I saw a banner above the front door with the words, "Welcome home, Ella," written in block letters. I smiled to myself as we parked, and Jean helped me out of the car, a small bag with my things slung over her shoulder. She gave me a little telekinetic boost up the stairs, which I appreciated. She helped me open the large oak doors, where Xavier, Hank, Peter, and what looked like half the school were waiting. The hall erupted in cheers, and I felt my face redden as I leaned on Jean for support. Professor Xavier rolled toward me and laughed at my stunned reaction to his lack of hair.

"Welcome back, Ella. We are all so thankful you are alright, and for your sacrifice in Cairo." I thanked him and gave hugs to the other professors and students. Eventually, the crowd dispersed, and Jean left to put my stuff in my room, so it was just Peter and me.

"Hey" I ventured, before noticing the tears in his eyes. "Woah, it's okay Peter, I'm okay." He nodded, and his jaw clenched.

"I was just—so worried. The last time I saw you—" he broke off and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you weren't doing so great either!" I joked, trying to get a smile out of him. I swayed a bit, and he helped me walk over to the common area to sit. "I think this part would be a lot easier with some of the extra-super-healing shit you've got going on." He smiled and stared down at his feet.

"Whenever you feel up to moving, I have a surprise for you," he mumbled. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Well, now I'm worried!" He shook his head and offered me his hand.

"You gotta close your eyes," Peter muttered. I felt him leading me down the hallway to where my room was and open the door. He guided me inside and had me sit down on the bed. "Okay, now open." Spread out on the floor was the entirety of my record collection, well, replacements of it, that is. Every single album I had was there from Queen to Vivaldi. "I have a photographic memory, and since I looked through your albums when you skipped classes that one day, I was able to see all of what you had. Raven and Scott helped me put it together. Do you like it?" I hadn't seen Peter this timid ever, and it made me realize that he cared.

"Peter, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Seriously. I don't know how I can thank you enough." I carefully knelt on the ground and started paging through the albums, looking for one in particular. I finally found it and placed it on the brand-new Victrola record player on the exact spot I knew I needed.

The opening piano of "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" played out, and I stood up on shaky legs and held out my hand. 

"Wanna dance?" He grinned and took my hand.

"Only if it's slow dancing, I don't want to be responsible for your readmission into the hospital." He mused. I shook my head and laughed.

"Be prepared for some sore toes, because I cannot slow dance." I smiled.

"Oh, come on, you just sway, and that's like, it!"

"Do not doubt my clumsiness Pete, you will regret it, and that's a promise," He put my hand on his shoulder and paused before taking my other hand in his. "It's okay, my shoulder is fine now," I mumbled, realizing that this was much more intense than I had previously thought.

_"Ooooh love, ooh lover boy, whatcha doin' tonight, hey boy!"_

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you have a photographic memory, does that mean you can remember the—the fight well?" He chewed on his lip and then nodded.

"I see it in my dreams now. Just on repeat. Sometimes it's the moment when you were stuck against the wall, or when Apocalypse first noticed you, or when the Angel guy was standing over you." He paused and took a shaky breath. "Other times, the memories change. Like, instead of the blade in your shoulder, it—it's in your chest, or your stomach, and I can't save you, I can't get close to you, and you just sit there, and I can only watch as it happens. It's horrible I—" His voice cracked, and he clenched his jaw.

"I remember too. I see the moment where Apocalypse—where he had you, and she was going to, you know." He squeezed my hand and looked at me. "Sometimes they're different, like yours. But, in mine, I—well, I can do everything I can, but it doesn't make a difference. It ends the same every time. No matter what I do, I can't save you. Or anyone else. I'm the last one left, and it's always my fault." I felt tears form and looked down, blinking them away. The record had finished by then. It was quiet, and I didn't know what else to say. "I don't want this to be something I have to deal with for the rest of my life, you know? I don't think I could do it." Peter nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I was talking with Charles about my dreams, and he said something that I think helped me a bit. He said that yeah, the dreams do suck. Still, the fact that I have these shows that I care about you and I should try to look at it as a testament to the fact that I want those around me to be safe, and that I have people in my life I care about." He looked out the window for a moment. "'Apathy is a sort of living oblivion.' I read that somewhere, and I think it applies."

"For someone who acts like they're above it all, it's so obvious that you take to people easily." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's a good thing! I think that's enviable."

"I don't care about too many people, but I—well, I care about you." Shit. My legs felt like jelly, and I felt my heartbeat quicken. He moved his hands to my waist, and his eyes flicked to my lips before moving back to my eyes. I awkwardly placed my hands on his shoulders and winced a bit at the soreness of my arm. "I know I don't show it very well, and I'm working on that, but… but I like you a lot, and I think you feel the same way, and you can just let me know if I'm completely misreading this, but I'm crazy about you, and I've been going insane these past few weeks. I missed you so much." I blushed so intensely I could feel it in my ears, and I realized just how badly I had missed him too. And that I wanted to kiss him just as badly. I felt my heart racing in my chest as he brought one of his hands up to brush my cheekbone. _Now or never, Ella, just go for it._

So, I got on my tiptoes and kissed him.

He moved his hand to the flat of my back, pulling me closer. It felt straight out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. I felt his hair tickle the side of my face and pushed it back with my strong arm, and laughed into the kiss. He pulled back, and I could see that I wasn't the only one blushing.

"Ever since I met you, I've always wanted to brush your hair back like that. It's always in your face, and you never move it." I laughed.

"You have?" I nodded and smiled. "Well, feel free to do it again whenever you like." He whispered. "I liked it the last time you did it, too; I just didn't have much time to focus on it." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. "After I uh, got the blade out from your arm, I was uh—crying, and you brushed my hair back and wiped my—my tears away." He was still holding me, which was good because I would have fallen over with the combination of fatigue and the way he was talking.

"Well," I grinned. "I had wanted to ever since you showed me where my room was when I first got here."

"What? Push my hair out of my face or make out with me?" He joked, nuzzling his face into my neck. I buried my face in his shirt and laughed.

"All of the above, I'd say." He raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss me again.

"Shit! Guys back up, back up! Not now!" I heard Jean at the door, and Peter jumped. "Sorry! Please, continue!" Scott and Kurt, unable to contain their laughter, fell over each other in the hallway, giggling wildly as Jean tried to push them away from the doorframe. I buried my face into Peter's jacket and laughed.

"Can a man not kiss the woman of his dreams in peace anymore? Damn, people!" Peter yelled, trying not to laugh. I noticed Scott glance over at Jean for a millisecond, and I shot Jean a look.

 _No, we haven't kissed, okay? I don't want to rush anything!_ I rolled my eyes.

 _If you guys don't end up making out by the end of today, I'm going to lock you two in the training room together._ She blushed and turned away.

"Come on, guys, let's give them some space, yeah?" She grabbed Scott by the arm, and Kurt trailed behind them.

"So, I guess we can't keep this on the down-low then…" I mused. He shook his head, laughing.

"I just want to be with you. Whatever way you want that to happen, I'm okay with." The blush returned to my cheek, and I fidgeted with the strap on his goggles.

"I—I haven't been in a relationship before, so I don't know how to do this kind of thing. I— well, I like you a lot Pete, so…" I trailed off for a moment. "God, saying 'do you want to be my boyfriend' sounds so sixth grade." We laughed for a moment, and he ran his thumb across my cheek, smiling.

"However, cheesy it sounds; I would love that." I bit the inside of my lip and felt myself smile so big it hurt my cheeks. "Oh, I forgot!" He rummaged around in his jacket pocket for a moment before producing a singed paper swan, its wings crumpled, and ash staining its neck. "I found it when we came back to rebuild, and I thought you might want it." He scuffed his shoe against the ground and held out the tiny bird. I picked it up as gently as I could and walked carefully over to the windowsill, where I set it next to a "get well soon" card from Hank.

"I feel bad; I don't have anything for you!" I looked around at the records scattered about, and the tiny paper bird on the window.

"Ella, you were in a hospital for a month. It's okay." He smiled and ran his hand up and down my back. "You wanna lay down?" I realized I still looked pretty shitty, with bandages still covering my abdomen and arm, and my skin pale from the hospital lights. I sighed with resignation and nodded. "I know, I know, it's not ideal." He helped me lay down and picked up a blanket.

"Can— would you be okay staying, just for a bit?" I tugged at a loose string on the bed. "I've just been alone, minus nurses, for a while, and I just could use a little company." Peter practically beamed and nodded at me.

"You better make room though, I'm not sitting in the hard-ass desk chair, okay?" I laughed and scooted over in my bed. It was only a twin, so it was a tight fit, but I didn't mind. I laid on my back, and he made himself comfortable next to me, pulling the blanket up over me. "Feeling okay?" he nudged my (good) shoulder and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, I just can't wait until I'm able to _do_ stuff. Lying in bed all the time is going to kill me. I'm going to be bored out of my mind." I laughed.

"Well," He said, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm not planning on leaving any time soon." I couldn't stop myself from smiling and was thankful he couldn't see how much I was blushing. "I knew I wouldn't. Ever since I met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASFJLK:ALSKJ guys its over :( I love the ending of this so much and I hope you guys do too! I am working on like three other stories rn so that's kind of chaotic but ill probably post the first chapter of a Bucky Barnes fic (!!!) sometime next week!! thank you for supporting this and I hope you guys will keep an eye out for my other stuff!


End file.
